


You've got a message.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkward Gerard Way, Awkwardness, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sarcasm, Texting, Time Skips, Top Gerard Way, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk





	You've got a message.

As soon as Gerard seen  _ **Frank**_ flash across his screen, he got a vivid image of himself puking in a trash can as Frank held his hair back, even if that was  _two_ years ago, it's the last time they had actually hung out. He swiped the screen open and clicked on the little bubble of Franks face, watching the texts be pulled up. Every so often they texted eachother but it wasn't a big deal at  _all._

 _ **why did Gerard cross the road?**_ great, Gerard hummed, fingers brushing the keyboard before finally decided on  _why?_

**_To avoid walking past a group of kids._ **

_hilarious._ Gerard typed, the teenager thing happened  _two years ago._

**_whats up, G? That time of the month? Not excited to see my gorgeous face?_ **

_ur annoying.😈 did you want something or just to annoy me?_

**_just to annoy you. Have you washed your hair yet?_ **

_douchebag. Have you grown in size yet? Must suck to have such a little dick._

**_mm. You didn't mind when you were asking me to bite your neck, now did you?_ **

Gerard felt his cheeks flush in reply. Okay, so maybe they had a fling that night that Gerard completely ruined, and maybe Gerard did think Frank was hot as shit but that didn't really matter. The dude was a sarcastic asshole online, even if (what Gerard can actually remember,) he's a sweetheart in real life. 

_you weren't complaining either, dickbag. Now what do you want? I'm busy doing anything besides talking to you._

**_i'm back in town. Was going to suggest a few drinks but hey, staring in at the mirror telling yourself you're a princess must be hard work. Maybe you should get some beauty sleep instead. Looks like you need it._ **

_Why are you such an ass?_

**_gah. I'm kidding. I'll actually be nice and tell you you're really pretty but it feels completelt wrong, doesn't it?😂 drinks?_ **

It did feel completely weird for Frank to compliment him. He's pretty sure that's never happened before.

_drinks. Sure. Where?_

**_my moms? Free house. Plus left over holiday drinks. You remember the address?_ **

_I do. When?_

**_asap, dork. Try and shower?_ **

Gerard didn't shower. He didn't even change his clothes from the ones he slept in. If Frank didn't like it, Gerard really didn't care. Frank could suck a dick if he had a problem with Gerards hygiene. Franks moms house was three blocks away and he smoked the entire way, wondering if it would be awkward. It had to be, they had only hung out once before! And then Frank swung open the door and Gerard felt all the blood in his body rush to his cheeks. Gerard wouldn't have reconised him, the Frank he remembered was stick thin, now he was over weight and  _hot._ Gerard didn't really think Franks looks could have improved yet here he was, staring at the awkward man infront of him.

"Do I got something on my face?"

"Oh. Uh, hi!" Gerard offered as Frank let him in, he stayed silent as Frank led him to the couch and focused on the low echo of punk music in the room.

"What's your posion? Got vodka, rum, gin-"

"Vodka, what mixers?" Gerard couldn't really look him in the eye, instead focused on a spot behind his head and hoped it looked normal. 

"Orange juice. Coke. Diet coke-"

"Diet coke, please." Frank hummed in response, leaving the room as Gerard tried to relax. He eventually relaxed four drinks in, listening to Frank talk about a band playing in town before he finally cleared his throat.

"Do you miss home?"

"Home." Frank chewed his lip before shrugged and glancing into his bottle,

"I never feel at home anywhere. I have my parents house and my apartment. Both feel forigen. But I have a dog? Her names Sweetpea. I miss her so I guess my home in now my apartment." 

"Does your parents know your gay yet?" Gerard blamed the alcohol as Frank scratched his neck,

"No. Sweetpea knows."

"Oh yeah?"

"It's nice to talk to someone even if she just wets the bed in reply." Frank laughed and refilled Gerards glass,

"College is going good though?"

"I mean..it's college. I get up and go to class because I know I have to. I love English, I love reading and story telling but jesus christ, the professors couldn't drive a nail. Its all the same mototone shit, like hey! It's poetry! Show some damn emotions." Frank ranted ad Gerard nodded. He could definatly understand that.

"What about you, G?"

"Student loans are slowly drowning me. One more year. I still live at home though, the thought of leaving my basement made me sick."

"Your moms your bestfriend still?"

"No. Elena and Mikey are. Donna and I just be civil now. Shit happened, she said some horrible shit and I gave up on trying." Gerard frowned, drinking his glass in three long mouthfuls. Frank refilled it automatically.

"Sometimes I miss the town. Like just going to check out Dom's, now the comic book store is filled with assholes and porn."

"Who doesn't like a bit of porn?" Gerard snorted and fumbled for his cigarettes. He lit one quickly, watching Frank do the same before lying over the arm chair.

"I miss drinking behind the school and freaking out the neighbours. You should visit some time, it's quiet. I think you'd like it." 

"Yeah?" Frank hummed in response, tugging his hoodie down a little more, covering his lap,

"You okay?"

"Totally. Just keep getting reminded to stop living on pot noodles and frozen pizzas everytime I move. I should join a gym."

"If it makes a difference, I think you look real good, Frankie."

"So does Donna, so it's all good." Frank winked at him as Gerard rolled his eyes. What a fucking  _tool._

"I think you look real good to, Way." 

"When do I not?" Gerard mumbled as he lay on the couch, kicking off his dirty boots so he could pull his legs under him.

"Sleepy."

"Not pukey?"

"Not this time. Hey, you give killer head rubs. Can I get in on that shit?" Gerard grinned as Frank rolled his eyes and pushed himself up, squishing over on the couch until Frank could lie next to him and thread a hand into his hair.

"Hmm. Why do you act like an asshole Frankie?"

"It makes you smile though, doesn't it?" Frank whispered in return. Gerard thought about it and  _yes, Gerard was always smiling when he was texting Frank._

"You act all tough but you're trying to get peopke to smile?"

"Yeah. Usually works. Hey, want me to get you a blanket, pretty boy?" Gerard would normally take 'pretty boy' as an insult, but the way he said it made him shiver,

"S'okay. M'warm."

"Okay." Frank echoed softly, keeping his hand moving in Gerards hair as he forced his eyes open. Frank looked so  _calm_ and  _beautiful_ as Gerard stared at him.

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"Do you want me to?" Frank whispered softly. Gerard forced out a nod and let his eyes flutter closed as he met Frank half way. Gerard remembers this, how Frank kissed slow and gentle and took his time in licking at Gerards lip. Everything felt so  _soft_.

"Are you drunk, sweetheart?"

"No. Tipsy, I guess." Gerard admitted, closing his eyes when Frank kissed his forehead three times,

"How about I show you my room?"

"Sure, Frankie." As soon as they were in Franks room, Frank kicked the door shut as Gerard kept his eyes on him.

"Been thinking about you."

"Oh yeah?" Gerard whispered, taking a step forward to back Frank into the wall. He hummed in reply, pushing himself up on his tiptoes, meeting Gerard half way.

-

"You should come to my apartment though." Frank whispered as Gerard tugged on his pants. It felt way to early for Gerard to even process the words leaving Franks soft lips. He looked beautiful when Gerard glanced back at him, tattoos stretched against the soft skin and Gerard debated just getting back into bed until he glanced at the clock. 

"You sure your parents will be home soon? Five minutes?"

"I'm surprised they aren't back by now, pretty boy. C'mon, i'll walk you home."

"You don't have to-"

"I know." Frank waved him off, kicking the blankets off himself easily as he got up.

"Seriously though. Will you come?"

"Yeah. Just text me the day before or whatever? Have you seen my socks?" Gerard frowned. They were his favourite pair, 

"No, boo. I'll find them later." Frank lay down to button his jeans, letting Gerard watch them dig in uncomfortably. He wanted the lick at the marks, snapping back into focus when a car door shut.

"Chill. Just a friend who stayed over, okay? No biggie." Frank shrugged and tugged on his hoodie, brushing his hair behind his ear as Gerard felt his throat close up. He didn't mean to leave a  _hand shape bruise around Franks throat._

"you..your neck-"

"Franklin! You didn't even clean up after yourself-oh. Hi." Gerard assumed the person was Franks mother, offering a small wave.

"Sorry. Gerard stayed over, it got pretty late. I'm gonna walk him home, okay?"

"Okay. Then you're cleaning!" 

By the time they left the Ieros house, Gerard was nearly having a full blown panic attack. He made it two houses away before he turned to grip Franks shoulders roughly,

"I didn't mean to! Don't hate me!"

"What?" Frank frowned as Gerard tried to catch his breath,

"Your neck. S'bruised. I didn't mean-" Frank shut him with with a gentle kiss, right there on the footpath. When he went online that night, he had a message from Frank flashing across his screen.

_**Miss me already? I don't blame you one little bit. I'm so pretty. (Ps. Hope you had a good night prettyboy.)** _

Gerard spent the night smiling into his phone, texting Frank and giggling at the replys.

-

Trains sucked. Gerard fucking hated them and by the time he got to his stop he eanted to cry in relief. He climbed off first, relaxing as soon as his feet his solid ground and glanced around to find Frank, grinning when he met his eye. A dog was in Franks arms, her paw waving by her owners command as Gerard squeezed through the crowd of people to back Frank into the wall for a chaste kiss.

"Hey, asshole. Who's this sweetheart?"

"Sweetpea. This is a friend and not food, okay?" Gerard eyed the dog, taking a step back as soon as she narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth.

"She doesn't like me."

"She's jealous. Train sucked i'm guessing?" Frank teased as Gerard flipped him off, if the  _twenty text messages_ wasn't enough to prove just how much that train sucked then he didn't need to voice it again. Fuck Frank.

"Come on, pretty boy. I've got a pot of coffee just for you." And okay, Frank was a complete asshole but Gerards pretty sure he fell in love right then, in the middle of a packed train station as Frank grinned at him. When he eventually went home three days later, his entire body felt stiff as he collapsed onto his own bed to glance at his phone.

_**Hope the train didn't suck to bad, or I hope I made the traveling worth it. Thinking of you. (Ew, when did I turn into a preteen?) (P.s me and sweetpea have discussed it. We'd like you to be mine and only mine?)  (Pps my arms feel empty. I'm gonna buy a blow up doll and tape a pic of ur face onto it 😈)**_


End file.
